fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Willow Aria
Willow Aria (ウィローアリア Wiroo Aria) is a young and very talented Airspace magic user currently affiliated with the Sorrow Ocean Guild. She's also the youngest known member of the Aria Family. Appearance Willow is a petite girl with an innocent look to her face with her skin being somewhat pale. Other than the white hair that she shares with the rest of her family no other physical features stand out aside from her eyes being different colors with her right eye being blue in color while her left eye is red in color. Her attire mainly consists of a black hoodie covering either a white dress or a khaki shirt with long pants and either dress shoes or lace up boots on her feet. Personality Willow is a shy person when people first meet her but over time will break out and show a very eloquent and very respectful side of herself. Always mindful of her surroundings and the people she considers to be allies and even to her family & members of the Magic Council she's the nicest and sweetest girl anyone could ever meet. However, when provoked in any way such as being disturbed from her sleep or aggravate her and she'll unleash a fury that no mortal man would've witnessed up to that point in time. Like her older brother Richard, she is a very chivalrous and honorable person and will defend it if anyone questions it and she is not afraid to get in a fight if the situation calls for it. When she entered the Sorrow Ocean Guild she over time, gained a sense of pride and loyalty for what is essentially her second family as well as her home away from home. This mindset has its roots from the teachings she got from various members of the Aria Family while growing up although this is particularly due to her parents & Mark instilling most of this into her. While she has lived the life of luxury her entire life she considers herself a somewhat free spirit that won't let even the wealth and influence of her family get in the way of what she'll ultimately think is the right thing to do. History Born into the wealthy and charismatic Aria Family as the last-born daughter Willow didn't carry as much burdens as her older brother Richard although she was still brought up as both the youngest princess of the family and still hold up the traditions that the family had set. Growing up she was a very intelligent and adventurous girl and would sometimes sneak away from her studies to go and play with the kids of various other noble families and over time gained a passion for art as well as gaining an interest in inventing and magic from staying with her brother Mark Aria while honing her magical abilities with her big sister Lauren Aria both of whom she admires greatly. When she made the decision to travel and want to see the world to gain her own life experiences the family was initially surprised she wanted to leave at such a young age but understood it'd be something that was necessary and allowed her to do so provided that she came into contact with a former Magic Council employee and help him in regards with a guild he had created as well as keep in contact with the family on a regular basis. Magic & Abilities Airspace: Willow's primary magic which earned her the nickname of Willow of the Whispering Winds, this magic revolves using the airspace around her. Basic Spells *'Zetsu': Willow fires multiple void blasts at her opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target *'Teleportation': By using this spell, Willow becomes intangible to Physical and Magical attacks and is able to move invisibly through the airspace. Advanced Spells *'Metsu': A spell that Willow barely uses due to the fact that its very nature to absorb other people's magic and leave the victim in a state where they won't be able to walk or talk on their own power and the more obvious effect of not being able to use magic at all which is why this is more of a last resort spell. *'Null Field': The most powerful spell that Willow utilizes on a consistent basis it's a spell that creates a bound region that'll nullify within it allowing her to dissipate it in her entirety in an instantaneous and somewhat complex process. When she gets hit with any type of magical attack, Willow will create a radius in which the influence of Airspace will remain allowing a vacuum to surround her perimeter to prevent any damage from other attacks. From herein, when Willow is supposedly afflicted with the attack, she vastly expands the range of this vacuum to be the radius of the entire attack, before beginning to compress this vacuum to the point where it fits within the palm of her hands. Herein, the extremely dense variation of the spell used against Willow may either be dissipated, or returned to her at an extremely different size. Upon the detonation of this vacuum membrane, the spell will go back to its normal size, taking the opponent by surprise. Natural Abilities Flawless Movement: Due to spending several years in dance classes many have considered the movements of Willow to be a thing of grace, beauty and just overall a gracefully pure sight to behold Puppy Dog Pout: More of a distraction if not only that, Willow usually puts up an adorable puppy dog like face when she feels it's absolutely necessary to get to something she wants and aside from a few exceptions (her older brother Richard being an example) has gotten away with things flawlessly Relationships *'Richard Aria': Although Richard & Willow don't see each other often like all of her siblings she has holds him to a somewhat high regard. She'll usually try to have Richard take up more responsibility with little to no success in getting through to him. *'Mark Aria': Between all of her older siblings Mark is the one Willow has the most respect and admiration for in terms of how he runs the Aria Family as a whole and also respects him for his intelligence with Willow coming to him for intellectual advice along with advice on anything relating to the Magic Council. *'Lauren Aria': Lauren & Willow show a very sisterly bond with each other and Lauren helped her younger sister to learn about medical techniques and Air Magic abilities *'Lennart': Willow & Lennart have never gotten interacted much at all and it's not known how she felt about him before his defection. *'Dante Aria': Although Willow never got to spend enough time with Date prior to her venturing off on her own but the time she did spend with him made her have a modicum of respect. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Airspace Category:Aria Family Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Original Character